Game show of carnage(rp)
Plot: Your character is forced onto a game show that a Psychotic game show host has planned. He has the intention to kill, therefor you will have to work together with friends/enemies to survive. He has put a power negating device on all of the players' leg to prevent cheating also taking any weapons or gadgets. Rules: # as stated in the plot you can't use your powers or gadgets. # Brudikai222 types the dialog and actions for the game show host # only 2 characters per person. Characters Game show host/ The Game Master Axel the Hedgehog Zhao Ling the Tiger Raven the Panther Zikuto the Wolf Act 1: The Game begins You wake up in a old dirty room, the first thing you hear is creep clown music as the faint sound of cheering coming from somewhere. "Where the hell are we?" Raven growled, getting up. She looked down at herself. "And why am I wearing a MAID outfit?!" Axel sits up. "What are you doing in my room Raven I got 5 more minutes until We go the united federation..." He looked around. " What the hell..... where are we, where are my pants..... wait I dont wear pants." He looked at his arms and touched his head to fix his goggles and scarf but they weren't there. MY STUFF!! MY GOGGLES AND MY SCARF WHAT HAPPENED!!!" "Can you scream any louder Hedgehog." Zhao was sitting in a corner facing the two. "My vest is gone! And these people put me in a maid outfit!" Raven yelled, and ran around the room, waving her arms around. Zikuto was the last to wake up, and notices Raven's outfit. He groans and stands up. "Great...now I've seen everything...Could someone tell me what's going on here?" Raven rammed herself into the wall Shouting, "Kill ME! Kill MEEEEEE!" Zikuto grabbed her, turned her around and smacked her. "Get yourself together! I'm sorry for slapping you, but get yourself together okay?" "Dude you hit a girl... that not cool....." Axel get up dusting himself off. Zhao spat on the ground and got up. "Well then.. Axel normally I'd try to kill you with my bare hands but what ever this place is it took my weapons." Axel tried to form plasma. " My vector control isnt working?!?!?! WHAT GOING ON?!?!" Zikuto growled. "I dont care if I did, Axel. You're not the boss of me here. I only did that because she was going crazy." Raven finally calmed down. "Alright, we need a plan to get out of here. If we can't, I call eating Zhao for dinner first." She growled. "Not now, Raven. Even though I think it's a good idea too, lets not. We all need to work together on getting out of here." Zikuto insists. She shrugged, since she was just trying to be funny. Slowly, she went over to the wall and pressed her ear against it. "Audience..?" She murmured quietly. "Wait, we actually have people watching us? Argh, great, I'm gonna get laughed at again..." He whimpered. Sure enough, Raven heard laughter from the crowd like a comedy show. Raven pressed her ear harder, searching for any other sounds besides the audience. Finally, she found it. "Uh guys...? I found out why we're here.." "What is it?" Zikuto inched close to the wall too and pressed his ear to it. Raven sighed in anger. "Game show." She muttered. Zikuto growled, showing his fangs. "Now I KNOW that someone's gonna have a bad time after this..." Under her breath, Raven started humming Megalovania. She stopped, and started to listen to the audience again. Zikuto's ear twitched for a moment, looking at Raven. "Did...I just hear you hum a familiar song?" "No, I, Uh, was just humming something I made up.." She said nervously, looking away. "breaking the fourth wall is my job..." Axel sounded sad. "As well as annoying the hell out of everyone. Zhao replied. "WELCOME WELCOME ONE AND ALL SEE FOUR CONTESTANTS TAKE A FALL, IF THEY SURVIVE THEY'LL EAT BREAD, BUT IF THEY DONT WELL THEY ALL BE DEAD!!" A trap door opened beneath them and they started falling. Raven immediately unsheathed her claws and dug them into the wall as they fell. "I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die!" She muttered. Axel hit the ground back first Zhao landed ontop of him. "I relied on my vector control so much... I forgot what pain felt like..... goodbye feeling in my legs...." After a minute, Raven hit the floor, too. The wall had just about cut up her claws, and now, they were simply bloody paws. Zikuto was still on the wall, his claws trying to grip the wall. He landed next to Raven, retracting his claws. "Arrrgh...so this is what pain feels like..." "Stop copying me you took over Asonja but your not gunna steal my jokes...." Axel lifted a finger as he talked then his arm went limp again. "Im not Asonja, dummkopf..." Zikuto growled and sat up onto his knees. " I SAID YOU TOOK OVER ASONJA is ur german accent making you as ignorant as one!!" Axel pushed zhao off of him. (If anyone here or will read this in the future plz dont be offended i'll give you a gram cracker) Zikuto growled. "It's not my fault your grammar is so hideous! Look at what you said!" He pulls out the quote Axel said from 2 paragraphs ago. "You made a run-off sentence and it makes no sense whatsoever!" " IMA HISTORY TYPE OF STUDENT OK!!!!" Axel broke of the rest of this sen-- To hit Zikuto with.. "You even make a pun in that sentence. I dispise it you mothe- The rest of the insults were chopped off and he hit Axel with that. Axel drop kicks Zikuto then they get into a cartoon fight cloud. Some points in time, Zikuto was shown, biting on Axel's head. Another was Axel biting on Zikuto's tail with a loud yelp. "Thats IT, you two! And I thought we were supposed to be working together." Raven growled at the both of them. "We have a real problem here, and I don't need you two messing it up!" They stopped, Axel biting Zikuto's leg and Zikuto biting Axel's leg. Zhao hits them both on the head making them stop. " FOR F**CKS SAKE STOP!!" "WELL WELL LOOK WHO WON AS YOUR FOOD I PREPARED KING'S HAWAIIAN BUNS. ITS OVER THERE DONT GET BORED HELP YOURSELF ENJOY YOUR REWARD!!" "Who the hell are you and stop talking in rymes your abusing the capslock!!!" Axel said pointing at the ceiling. Raven growled, and didn't touch the bread. "Look, idiot, get us out of this hole! And give me my vest back!" She growled up at the ceiling. Zikuto already had one roll in his mouth. His tail was wagging in pleasure. "Sooooo goooooood!" Axel takes 3 and starts eating. Zikuto swallows his bun and rubs his stomach. "Those things were the best..." " I AM THE GAME MASTER WELCOME TO MY SHOW, IF YOU THINK YOU CAN LEAVE THE ANSWER IS OBVIOUSLY NO. NOW ITS TIME FOR THE OBSTETRICAL COURSE I SUGGEST YOU DO IT FAST AS A RACE HOURSE. THERE IS SOMETHING IN THE ROOM, IF YOU ALL DONT COMPLETE IT IT WILL GO BOOM NEHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA" The room lights up showing a giant room Axes swing from the ceiling lava falls litter the path complete with a spike fall on the floor. A Timer can be seen as it is set for 5 minutes. "You gotta be shitting me..." Zikuto says, on the floor now. "Your not even worth shit." Zhao said laughing as he walked onto the platform. Zikuto got back up and watched Zhao. "Crap. If only I had my grappling hook.. Heck, even my katana I'd love right now." Raven muttered. A bit scared, she stepped forward towards the axes that were swinging. Zhao ran through the traps dodging with ease and made it to the other side. " HURRY UP if we all dont make it we die!!" Axel got up, and jumping off the platform andbarely missed an axe. He rolled under it and got hit with a flamethrower. "Axel screaming can be herd off screen and he walked to the end His 4 stands of hair on fire. "F**K this game..." Zhao laughed as as Axel put out the last of the fire. Zikuto ran, sliding under the axes, dodged the flamethrows and jumped over the lava pit. He slipped into the spike pit but grabbed onto the edge and climbed up. "Argh...I think I saw my life flash before my eyes. Cmon Raven youre the last one!" He shouted. Raven shuddered, looking at the axes. "N-No thanks.. I Uh., I'll, just stay here.. With.. With Axel's namesakes.. Heh.." She backed up. "Name sakes??" Axel asked in confusion. " HURRY UP OR WE ALL DIE!!" Zhao snapped. " WE HAVE 3 MINUTES LEFT!!!" "You know, Axe..? Axel..? Just.. Oh forget it!" She growled. Quickly, she weaved in and out of the way of the axes. She leapt away from the flamethrowers, and over the lava pit. Raven landed where they were in a mere few seconds. "GOOD GOOD NOW FOR THE NEXT CHALLENGE AHEAD, BE CAREFUL ITS DIFFICULT AND WILL LEAVE YOU SEEING RED." The floor shifts revailing a giant puzzle. under it a pool of water can be seen. "IF YOU STEP ON THE WRONG PIECE YOU WILL FEEL THE SENSATIONAL SHOCK OF AN ELECTRIC EEL!! HAVE FUN" Zhao pushes Axel out of the way. "Move unlike you and your friends I have a great intellect." "Dont you dare push me aside!!" Axel shoved Zhao back. Zhao turned around snarling at Axel. "We dont have to wait til we leave this place I'll kill you right now!!" "Bring it loser!" Axel clenched his fist. "Guys, DROP IT. And Zhao, we're all smart in a way. Remember, I was created only for BEING smart. Then again, they sort of failed.. But never mind that. We need to work as a team to complete this." Raven replied, examining the puzzle. Zikuto whimpered, staying with Raven. "I hate electric eels..." "It's fine.." She murmured. Quickly, she leapt onto a place on the puzzle. It didn't fall, so she waved her hand to follow her. Zikuto jumped afterward, almost slipping. "AHH! Oh jeez..." "Sensational shock.,.. Left seeing red..... I got it! We have to stay away from all reds, oranges, and pinks." Raven shouted back to Axel and Zhao. She started to leap from tile to tile until she got to the end. Zikuto followed, almost slipping on each one. He slipped onto an orange and fell into the water. He tried swimming up, but the eel wrapped around him, shocking him. Raven dove into the water quickly, and grabbed Zikuto. Athough she was getting shocked, too, she ignored it mostly, and brought Zikuto back to the surface. She tossed him back onto a safe tile, and she climbed back up to the ending, panting. "T-thanks Raven!" He called out to her, his fur up and burnt a little from the shocks. "Yeah.. Y-You're w-welcome.." She said, shivering. He made it across, hugging her as a thanks. "Another video game reference eh...." Axel weaved through the colors. ( I Got to tem village and was like nope never leave here) (The feels are true) Zikuto felt like he wanted to hug Raven forever, but decided to let go since they still had static electricity from the water. Zhao make it to the end followed by Axel. "THE FANS ARE LOVING THIS WOULD YOU SAY, NOW HERE COMES A PUZZLE WHERE YOU HAVE TO GO THE RIGHT WAY. 3 TIMES IF YOU GET TURNED AROUND, THEN YOU'LL NEVER BE HOMEWARD BOUND." The next room opened up revailing a maze. Zikuto growled and clenched his fists. "You have GOT to be shitting me even more!" Raven stepped forward, trying to see if there was some shorter way. Unfortunately, there was nothing. "I say we split up.. Since Axel can't cooperate with Zikuto OR Zhao, he'll have to go with me. And I hope you can get along with Zhao, Zikuto." He shrugged. "Im sure it'll be fine. Good luck Raven." He says and went with Zhao to another part of the maze. Axel just walks off into the maze. "Whatever lets just find the way out AND REMEMBER GET TURNED AROUND 3 TIMES WE LOSE... which is kinda unfair SINCE THIS IS A MAZE!!! "Axel shouted at the ceiling. "No duh. Now, pick up your pace or we'll never get out, asshole." Raven growled, running past him and further into the maze. Zikuto took the lead and Zhao followed. Zikuto stops at a crossroad and looks around for the dead ends. Then, he goes the only place that doesnt have a dead end, moving forward ever so slowly. "Alright Zhao. You keep an eye on any traps and any dead ends you see. Remember, we only have 3 tries." Zikuto sounded calm and strategic at a time like this. Zhao just felt impatient. Zhao shoved Zikuto into a wall. " Dont tell me what to do." He walked past Zikuto. "Any luck?" Raven called out to Zhao and Zikuto. "If you get us killed Zhao, I'll haunt you..." He muttered and heard Raven's voice. "Not yet! We havent hit any dead ends yet!" He shouted to her "Good, we haven't either. Hopefully it won't be like that other maze we were captured and put on, am I right?" Raven replied, going on a left turn. "Argh, dont even REMIND me!" Zikuto says, having a sarcastic tone. He tried not to sound mad for Raven's sake as he followed Zhao this time. Raven grinned as she turned another left. "Sir yes sir!" She said, pulling a salute, even though he couldn't see it. Zikuto burst out laughing. After he calmed down, he wiped his eyes. "Oh, Raven. You make me laugh." She randomly took out a piece of paper and wrote "My puns on it" Yeah, but my puns aren't just bad." She paused, and ripped the paper in half. "They're tearable." "OH MY GOD RAVEN!" Zikuto shouted, laughing as well. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" "Woah there buddy, no abusing Caps Lock there. But seriously, I'm just feeling really," She paused, grinning. "Punny right now." "Argh you! I'll strangle you if we get out of here alive!" Zikuto says. He knows he cant do it anyway, since he was hiding a laugh. "Don't worry, I can die. Dye my fur, that is." She said, chuckling a bit. "Yeah, I'm just a sans-ation, bruh." "Okay Raven, that's enough. I'm having a headache now..." Zikuto says, suddenly meeting up with her at a crossroad. A light shined in a different part of the maze it sounded like fire. " AAAAH FLAMETHROWER!!!!" Axel screamed as he was hit by a flame thrower again. "Oh crap.." Raven muttered. "Oi, get out of there, Axel!" She shouted. "I didnt know Axel still had Firearms on him. I thought the Game Master took them." Zikuto smirked at Raven. Axel ran by still on fire. "F*CK THIS GAME!!!!" "Lighten up, Axel. We're still hot in the game." Zikuto smirked again, pointing two finger guns. Raven covered her mouth as she started laughing quietly. "See Raven, this is what you've done to me..." Zikuto muttered, but smirked anyway at his progress. A panel opened up infront of Zikuto eels can be seen swiming. Zhao pushed Zikuto in they started electricuting him.. " I HATE puns so much its "shocking"....... Im not sorry, NOW FOCUS OR WE WILL NEVER LEAVE AND I'LL KILL YOU ALL!!" Zikuto got out of the pit just in time. "Argh...fine...you're such a killjoy..." Axel actually managed to get to the end before everyone else. " I MADE IT!!!" "What..? Axel, seriously?!" Raven growled, and started taking the path to where Axel had gone out. Finally she submerged from the maze. Zikuto soon followed and then Zhao. Zikuto still twitched occasionally from the shocks. "FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE YOU DID IT, NOW HERE COMES ROUND 2 BUT FIRST TAKE A BREAK. " The lights turned off and a door opened to a break room. Zikuto was the first to go in it, peeking his head in. "I hope I get my own comfy bed..." "THE ONLY BED YOU GET IS THE FLOOR SO ENJOY YOUR TIME AND TRY TO SNORE" "Ah, screw you..." Zikuto muttered and sat on the floor. He combed his tail for a while to pass the time. Raven immediately face planted, and fell asleep on the floor. Zikuto yelped at that and put a blanket over her, even covering her head. Oddly the face plant didn't affect her. Then again, she probably was just numb from it, and wasn't bothered. Zikuto took that into consideration, and let her sleep. He did pet her head a few times before curling up. Axel and ZHao sat back to back thinking of ways to plan out their escape. "What about sneaking off set going to the game master's room and killing him? Axel suggested "Its good but have you seen an "off set" so far? The only thing off set is probably the end of the game, We have to survive until then.... THEN we can kill him." Zhao replied. "Ya know we think like each other alot." Axel put in. " The only difference is that I'm not a self aware sack of carnivore food like you.... take note your the only animal thats not pictured as a carnivore here." Zhao said. " Dont you f*cking dare cuz I WILL punch your teeth in.... same for Zikuto and Raven.. if they ever had the guts to do so." Axel said cracking his knuckles. ACT 2 Round 2 The next day the sound of an air horn woke everyone up. Zikuto yelped loudly at the horn, jumping up. Raven slept through the air horn. She was still asleep, and probably wasn't getting up for awhile. Axel and Zhao both woke up knocking into each other. " WATCH IT YOU OVER GROWN CAT!!: Axel shouted. " ME?!? YOU WATCH IT YOU RODENT!!" ZHao got in Axel's face and the lighting rival thing Happened. Raven finally woke up from Zhao and Axel's shouting. She got up, brushing dust off the apron on her maid outfit. As much as she hated it, there were worse things that would happen. "Thanks for the blanket.." She muttered to Zikuto. "MORNING CONTESTAINS HOPE YOU SLEEP WELL TODAY IS A GAME THAT ONLY TIME WILL TELL.." Zikuto nodded at Raven and looked up at where the Game Master spoke. "I thought I was in Hell...and I think this is it..." He muttered. "No kidding.." Raven replied. He sighs and nods sadly. "Yeah...Oh, I just remembered something. You like Salads, right Raven?" "Yeah, a carnivore likes salads. Why do you ask?" She replied curiously. "No reason really...I uh...kinda like Salads too...Caesar?" He asked. "Yes...?" She said, still a bit confused. He yipped for joy. "Me too!" He says, his tail wagging. "Last I remember, steak was your favorite... Are you just agreeing because you're my friend?" She asked slyly. "No, Steak is my favorite meat. Caesar Salad is my favorite vegetarian side. I dont have a 'Most Favorite' meal. It's usually those two." He states. "Im not completely carnivore..." "Same.." She simply replied. "So, what do you think the next challenge will be..?" He shrugged. "I hope it's not deadly...but the chance of that is approximately..." He gets out a calculator and just types in random numbers. When he finishes, he puts it away. "Zero" Raven laughed quietly. "Yeah, that pretty much sums it up, Zikuto. Anyways.. Wonder if there's anything to do around here.." She muttered, and sat back down. He joined in, his tail swishing about. The tail seemed too large for him, but it looked very fluffy and comfortable to sleep on. " I'm not sure either. I'd go back to sleep." He stretched and yawned. "Im too old for this..." She shrugged, instead taking strands of her hair and braiding them. Oddly, she never did anything to her hair. She simply left it normal, and never cared about it. But at times like this, with nothing else to do, she had no choice. The statement, "I'm too old for this" struck Raven as odd. He never asked for Asonja's or Zikuto's age. Suddenly Zikuto spoke, cutting her train of that thought. "Anyway, thanks for saving me back there from the electric eel." "Huh? Oh, right. Yeah, you're welcome." She murmured, still braiding her hair in boredom. "So, if you don't mind me asking.. Exactly.. How old are you?" His ears perked up and his tail stretched out in surprise. He soon relaxed and thought. "I am...uh...17." He says, smiling with his eyes closed. Obviously, he was lying. "Er, that's cool. I'm 16." She muttered. "Heh...you're really young. N-not making that a bad thing..." He chuckled nervously, making it more obvious that he was lying. "Well, better stay young while you can.. But.. Technically, I, uh...." She paused. "Well.. I was born three years ago.. Back then I was physically 13, but mentally 1.. So.. I, Er.. I'm 3, mentally.." "Yeah yeah, I know. Im physically 17 in Asonja's body but Im actually WAY higher than that..." He muttered. She swayed her tail. "Heh, that's nice. Must be cool to be older then most people.." She said quietly. "Uhhh...not really...You dont understand..." He says, now getting worried. Raven flicked some dust off her apron. "I don't..? Well, that's alright. Not really good at understanding." She replied, her eyes narrowed at the dust that kept falling on her apron. "N-no I mean...Im way older than you think...Do you want to take a guess or do you want me to tell you?" He was getting nervous again, eyeing the dust too. "Just tell me, I guess.." She replied. "Okay....I'm uh...actually..." He gulped, shaking a bit. "700 years old..." "Ah, that's nice." She didn't seem surprised. "W-what? You normally would be surprised by my age...that's a new reaction..." He muttered, scratching his head. "Well, one of my friends, Hugh, is a time lord. He's over a few thousand years old.," She muttered, and stopped braiding her hair. "Huh, I never thought someone was older than I am. I'd like to meet him some day. Anyway, unrelated question, what braid are you trying to make?" He asked while watching her movements carefully. "French braid, but I suck at them.." She replied, starting to flick off the dust off her apron again. "Hmm...Allow me!" He says and went behind Raven and started to braid. "I've done this plenty of times in Europe. I'll never forget the easy tricks." After 3 minutes, he was done with the braid. He fines a large glass shard and held it up to her. "How does this look for you?" "H-How did you...?!" She muttered, staring at the glass. "No way.." She muttered. "Alright, I'm keeping it like this.." She murmured. Zikuto smiled, his tail flicked once. "I used to be Europe's finest hairstylist in the Renaissance Era. Italy was my hometown, even though it was the most stricken town during the Dark Age..." He muttered the last part to himself. He spoke in regular voice after that. "But anyway, I'm really glad you like it! If you need some help with it later, just ask me. I know millions of styles!" He looked back at her outfit. "Although...that needs to be fixed...It's making me feel uncomfortable..." "Hey, if I could, I would just be wearing my vest right now. Heck, I could settle for a hoodie and leggings. But Noo, they made me wear a MAID OUTFIT." She grumbled. "Well my guess is...the Game Master is either really perverted, or you just did that yourself to create comic relief. Either way, it looks terrible on you...If you put a Ribbon on it, it'll look better!" He smiled with his eyes closed, looking innocent. Raven flicked his forehead. "You do know you're giving me a chance to call you fashionista, right? Plus, I'm a tomboy. I don't sit around and gossip all day, putting on makeup and braiding my hair.. Wait. Crap, I braid my hair.. But never mind that.." She muttered. He chuckled and rubbed his forehead. "Im just messing with you! It just means I care about you, and I'd do anything to protect the ones I care about. Asonja would do the same, but he just never shows it. He may doubt himself, but he does have the power and determination to keep going. He just may need a bit help." "I can understand that. But.. Aren't you the same person, you just look different? Or are you a different soul..? Because you refer to your other side as if he was a completely different person then you are." She replied, tail swaying. "I am a completely different soul. Imagine Asonja's soul as a heart." He makes the heart symbol with his hands. "This is Asonja's soul before I arrived. But when I arrived, his soul split into two. This half is his..." He moved his right hand away. "...And this is mine." He moved his left hand away. "And we fused together into one soul." He put them back together to the heart symbol. "You get it now?" "Yeah, I do." Raven replied, nodding. "There are just a lot of ways of being a different soul, and/or person.. I mean, Storm is the same person as me, I just act different. But you were fused with Asonja." She said, shrugging. "Because Logic doesnt apply here, Raven." He shrugged. "Science used to be Blasphemy back then. It was all about 'Religion', which is just plain ridiculous..." He rolled his eyes. "Well, I guess so.. But that was back then." Raven simply replied. "Yeah, I know. The past isnt as important as people may seem. Except for inventions. Without those, we'd STILL be in the 1600's...and you dont want that, do you?" He replied, with a bit of a glare. "No sir, I do not.." She muttered, not noticing his glare. "Because then I couldn't be an engineer, and build all the things I'd like to.." She grumbled. "You're an engineer? What exactly do they do?" He tilted his head, his tail flicked in confusion. "Engineers? Well, there are a lot of different things.. Architecture, Planning, Creating.. Robotics, sometimes. I was an engineer on The New Team. Everyone kept crashing the ship, so I had to keep fixing it.." She muttered. "One day, I just want to make this huge statue of all twelve Greek Gods and Goddesess.." His ears flicked up in amazement. "Whoa. Engineers work really hard...Are you okay with those kinds of jobs?" He asked. "Heck yeah! They're super fun, and, it's usually amazing on the outcome. That's why I like it." She said, grinning. "Hmm..." He thought. "After we get out of here...alive...could you teach me how to be an...engineer?" He asked, his tail swishing around in curiosity. Raven gave a thumbs up, grinning with her eyes closed. Axel and Zhao walked to exit. " Listen you two WE are going to win this no chickening out no giving up no cry WE WILL GET THROUGH THIS IF I HERE ONE COMPLAINT IM CHUCKING YOU INTO THE NEAREST DEATH TRAP!!" Oddly they spoke in unison. "Says who?" Raven said, still grinning, and opening one eye to look at them. "SAYS US!!" They spoke in unison again. not backing down. " NOW MOVE!!!" They start walking. "No wonder Asonja despises him..." He muttered to Raven. "He's so damn smug..." "You could say that again.." She muttered back as she stood up. "I would say it as many times as necessary and he STILL wouldnt change." He chuckled. "Well, you've definitely got that right." Raven replied, laughing a small bit. "And even if he would try to change, he'd flip right back to being all like, 'Oooh Move ya little twerp I got to look at my beautiful face while I beat YOUR face in!'" He mimicked horribly, laughing afterwards. Raven put here hand on her mouth, trying to stop her laughter, but she couldn't. "Gosh darn it, Zikuto! Why do you have to be so funny?" He smirked, his eyes closed. "I'm just hilarious." His tail flicked as he laughed with her. " YOU DO KNOW YOUR LITTLE CONVERSATION CAN BE HEARD BY THEM AND A GALACTIC WIDE AUDIENCE RIGHT?" The one time the game master didn't speak in rhyme. "LETS SEE IF YOU CAN SOLVE THIS PUZZLE... WHATS BLACK AND RED WITH HOLES ALL OVER?" "..... i hate these things...." Axel huffed. Zhao said nothing crossing his arms. Zikuto thought for a moment, his tail swaying in thought. "What is it, Game Master...?" "OH CMON GUESS FIRST!!!" The game master replied his voice was high with joy. "Wait, I know this!" Raven muttered, slapping herself. "One second, let me think.." Zikuto thought too, his tail wagging in aggravation. "Im still clueless..." "It can be two traditional answers, Game Master. One is a ladybug, though it has no holes. It has an optical illusion to make you think it has holes. Two, it could actually be anything. Perhaps... A black horse painted red, and shot a dozen times. The answer is impossible." Raven finally said after a minute. "WRONG!!" spear came from a wall impaling Axel in the chest. He coughed up blood screaming in pain. OH F*CK THIS IS THE...... WORST PAIN!!!" Another one hit him in the stomach. " Your friend..... He was the least likable on the show so we had to kill him off to preserve ratings. The life from Axel's eyes dissipated as the crowd cheered. Raven stared in horror at what she had done. She stayed silent and stiff, as if she was frozen in time. After a minute, she clenched her fists and fell onto the floor, starting to sob. Zikuto grunted, and clenched his fists. He looked away, and put his head down, his fists bleeding. "You...bastard..." He muttered. Zhao looked away cursing under his breath. Raven shakily got up, glaring at the ceiling. Her teeth were grit, and tears were still streaming from her eyes. "You asshole! How could you?!" She yelled. "Who cares he was disliked, or unloved?! I don't care who the hell you are, you bastard, but he still deserves to live, even if everyone in the universe hates him!," " Axel Zaru Kiowa, heart of gold with head of lead he cared too much now he's dead. I'll give you this one chance for revenge, beat the game and leave." Zikuto started to twitch for a moment. "Oh no...Asonja's soul is forcing his way to the world now. This could be a bit ugly..." He muttered as he reverted back to Asonja. He was growling, his eyes red. "WE'LL BEAT THIS GAME OF YOURS TO GET HIM BACK! I DONT CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO ME OR ANYONE ELSE HERE! I'LL BE THE FIRST AND LAST TO SURVIVE THIS TORMENT!" He shouted. It wasnt as cool since he didnt have his fire powers to make it look cool. "Try as you might lets continue shall we?" The next door opened. THIS IS A RACE GET TO THE END IN 3 MINUTES AND YOU ADVANCE TO THE 3RD ROUND AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND BEGIN!!!" The lights turned on a huge track appeared with twists turns and loops like a normal sonic game. "Oh.." Asonja says, instantly calm. "Well, crap. I cant run that fast!" He sprinted off anyway into the track. Zhao followed. Raven pushed the two of them forward, even if they were running fast. She wasn't going to let any of them die on this race. Asonja stumbled a bit, but continued going. He stopped on the first loop, getting behind of everyone. "Uhhh...This isnt a good idea anymore..." "I'm not letting anyone else die because of me, Asonja!" She snarled, and she skidded to a halt. Immediately, she grabbed his ear and kept him up to her pace. "We will NOT die for nothing!" "OWOWOWOW THAT'S MY EAR!" He squealed, eventually catching up to her pace. "One minute and thirty seconds. Now move!" She growled, pushing him forward still. "Okay okay!" He says and instead of moving WITH the loop, he took a detour by jumping the flat sides. "Should've thought about that before hand..." Raven looked at the clock, and shut her eyes. She opened them quickly afterwards. The finishing line was close. But she didn't use a burst of speed. She simply stayed in pace with Asonja. "Cmon! We only have 30 seconds! Everyone's at the end!" He says and points to the finish line. Without warning, Zikuto literally SPLITS from Asonja and throws the two over the finishing line. Zikuto looked entirely different from when he was in Asonja's body. "You guys continue on! I'll be fine!" He shouted as the timer went out. The track vanished and he fell into the abyss below. Asonja screamed his name and held his hand out to him. Zikuto's voice faded, and everything was still. "Zikuto, no!" Raven screeched as she ran towards the abyss, but stopped before she fell in. She looked down at the abyss below, and clenched her fists. But she refused to cry. This time, Raven could see Asonja crying just as much as Raven did when HE died months ago. Raven has never sen Asonja cry this much. "No...Zikuto" She was still for a moment, shocked that death had come twice already in a mere few minutes. But afterwards, she slowly walked toward Asonja, but only stood there. Though after a minute, she grabbed him in a hug. "He died to save us.. Just honor him as a hero.. And he'll be remembered." She muttered. He nodded and hugged back. "I'll miss him...he was like a brother to me...like you are a sister to me...I wouldn't let anything happen between him and you...I didnt know Zikuto would sacrifice himself for this..." She nodded and backed away. "Well, I guess living seven hundred years must have been fun, without dying... That guy was a daredevil, I tell you." Raven said, grinning for once, even though afterwards she started to sob. Asonja got back up and wiped his tears away. He did the same for hears. "Please promise me you wont die on the next one...I really home that if one of us wins, all of our friends must be revived..." Raven was silent, and looked down. After a moment, she muttered, "I'll try.. But I can never make any promises, Asonja. Just.. If I die, don't, you know, go into depression.. Alright?" "I dont make promises either. But who said it wouldnt hurt to try?" He states and subconsiously kissed her forehead before walking away, not even realizing what he did. She didn't seem to notice, and turned back to the abyss. She looked down, and shut her eyes, letting out a sigh. "Don't worry.." Raven murmured. "I'll do what you'd want me to do.." And with that, she turned away and walked after Asonja. He stops and yells. "Alright! What's next on your list, Game Master?! Im prepared, give me your best shot!" "NORMALLY I'D TAKE THAT CHALLENGE BUT IM SURE YOUR FRIEND WOULDN'T WANT YOU TO DIE WITHOUT AVENGING THEM... AXEL'S BLOOD CRIES OUT TO ME, THE PAIN IN HIS EYES AS HIS LIFE WAS TAKEN AWAY FROM HIM. HE FEARED DEATH I COULD SEE IT IN HIS EYES.... AND POOR ZIKUTO FLATTENED BY GRAVITY IF YOU LISTENED HARD ENOUGH YOU COULD HERE A SPLAT HILARIOUS!!" Asonja growled, his eyes seeming to turn red for a moment. "You bastard! We wont let you get away with this!" " ROUND 2 HAS BEEN COMPLETED THE FINAL ROUND WILL BEGIN TOMORROW GET SOME REST.!!" The door to the next break room opened. Raven walked in, and sat down in a corner. She was still sobbing a bit, just because she couldn't handle death well. Asonja was just pacing, ultimately stressed. His hair wasnt neatly combed anymore; it was all over the place. His head twitched, and even his hands as he tried sitting down. Zhao layed on his side and began to sleep. Act 3 THE FINAL ROUND Asonja hasnt even slept throughout the break. He's done nothing bust sitting on the couch, just staring at nothing. Raven looked almost as bad, or worse then Asonja did. Her fur was ruffled, and her eyes were blank as if she were a ghost. She looked as though she could still burst into tears at any moment. Asonja grabbed his hair, like he was digging into his skull. "We're gonna die...We're all gonna die...My death is near..." "We won't die, Asonja. One of us three will have to live. So one is going out without the other two.." Raven murmured quietly. "...I think you should be the one who'll live out of ALL of this." He says. "I've been dragging everyone down far enough." Raven's eyes narrowed. "Zikuto risked his life for you. But.. Now you just want to die. Asonja, he has... Or.. Had.. Hope for you. And you don't realize that I want to die.. Because I caused Axel to die... I should've been the one throwing you over the finish line, not Zikuto.." She replied, still being very quiet. He groaned, gripping harder on his head. "I dont care who dies! I just want to get out of this hell!" He says, starting to loose it a bit more. Anymore and he'll snap and go crazy. Raven turned away from him, putting her head against the wall. "One way or another, we will.." She murmured."And if we die in the process, well.. At least we tried.. But.. Grieving won't help us now.. We need our determination, or we'll die." "Fools the game is to keep from dieing.... if you die you wont Avenge Axel and Zikuto's death. This is the last round all we need to do is make it through these last 3 games then we win." Zhao sat with his back against the wall. "You're one to talk, you bastard! You hate Axel, and you've never even known Zikuto! I bet you wouldn't care if all of us went to hell!" She snarled at Zhao, standing up. "Raven, calm it down." Asonja says. "There's no more hope for any of us. We're going to die whether we like it or not." Raven unsheathed her claws, but they weren't there. They had been ripped when they had fell. "I just want to get this over with.. I can't wait for the Game Master any longer.." She growled as she sat down. "I agree...but all of you have something I dont; the motivation to keep going. I've already lost someone I deeply cared about, though I never knew him that well. Raven, you are the same as him. And I cannot bare to see you dead." Asonja was silent after that, looking down. His hair covered his face, so his expression was unreadable. She looked away, silent. Apparently she didn't want to talk anymore. Or, meet anyone's gaze for that matter. Asonja then went into his trench coat and pulled out his closed switchblade. He looked at it for a minute, and then to Raven before flicking the blade, revealing a 'rusted' blade. He looked back down at it before aiming it toward his wrist. He hasnt done much of this before but he felt like he had to. "If you cut yourself, I guarantee you the first opportunity I get to die, I will take it." Raven snarled from the corner, even though she wasn't looking. He paused and put it in his trench coat. "Okay...I wont..." He muttered. He sounded frail, like a helpless child. After a while, she fell asleep against the wall. She couldn't do anything else that would change what would happen in the next three games. Asonja laid down on the couch, really wanting to cut himself. Zhao huffed. " Wow Axel is unloved even by the ones he called his family Maybe it was destined he died." Zhao walked to the exit. "I know you have a hatred for Axel, Zhao. I do too. We're basically frienemies. But I wouldn't be happy with his death." Asonja stated, looking up a bit. "I would, at times, wish he was dead. But without him protecting me and us, it makes me feel powerless. Even if I did have Chaos powers or....or the Fire abilities, Im STILL useless." "you still dont know WHY He does that, are you that wrapped up in your self.... " Im powerless.../. why does Axel take all the glory, why is Axel stronger than me... Why next to him i feel powerless." Zhao threw his voice to ipersonate Asonja. " As you already knew his parents died at the hands of the fat man. in case you havent noticed that traumatized him to the point that he pushes him self to protect everyone he cares about. He refuses to believe that he cant protect everyone. THrough the entire game havent you noticed he wasnt "on the ball"? "I was the same as him, and I even tried avenging my parents! I just couldnt do it, but he could if he wanted to. I dont care if he wasnt on the ball or anything, he'll still be and always WILL be stronger than me. I can never get up into anyone's level even if they went down to my comfort zone. They'll still beat me at anything, every time." Asonja argued back. (Mega curse warning) "CUZ YOUR A FUCKING COMPLAINER YOU DOUBT YOUR ABILITIES YOU CLOUD YOUR OWN JUDGEMENT, AXEL EVEN TRIED TO GET YOU TO TRAIN ON MAY DIFFERENT OCCASIONS. YOU CAN SIT THERE AND COMPLAIN OR YOU CAN FUCKING TAKE THE INITIATIVE FINISH THIS GAME! Sure I hate him too but I do respect his loyalty to you and his friends, he told me that your loyalties end up on the wrong side but he said he'd never have the heart to hurt his brother." Zhao extened a fist to Asonja. "I hate his guts, I even want to rip em out of him... but I can't let his death go unpunished." Zhao miraculously had a change of heart. Asonja noticed that but didnt show any emotion from it. He gripped his trench coat, looking back down for a moment, deep in thought. 'Why cant I find any motivation in me to continue...?!' He thinks. 'I cant pick a side to stay on! Im only stuck in the middle!' Zhao noticed his eyes flickered to a red for a moment before fading back to dark grey. "You dont want Raven to die dont you..." Zhao crossed his arms. "N-no...she can handle her survival by herself...I cant help her." He says, hoping Raven wouldnt take it the wrong way. Zhao really wanted to punch Asonja for his negativity but restrained himself. and got to the starting line. Asonja gets up too but doesnt get to the starting line immediately. He just had his hands in his pockets while walking up to it. Raven shuddered in her sleep. Apparently, she wasn't having a very good dream. Her tail was swaying, and her eyes were shut tightly. Asonja stopped and looked at Raven. He sighed and decided not to wake her up. He turned back around and went to the starting line. He had a wave of guilt but he ignored it. After a few minutes, her shuddering disappeared. The nightmare was over, at least. She went back to her normal face as she slept. Asonja sudenly went for his blade, although it wasn't there."What...did I just feel? I felt the sudden erge to commit genocide..." He muttered, calming himself down. Raven curled her tail around herself as if it were a blanket. It kept her warm, at least. "WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP CONTESTANTS TIME FOR UR LAST TRIAL!!!" An air horn blasted. Raven leapt up, her fur spiked up in surprise. Slowly, it went back to it's normal place as she calmed down. Asonja was already up. The air horn made him twitch. She let out a sigh, and glanced over at Asonja and Zhao. After a moment, she made her way towards the starting line, too. Raven noticed how strange Asonja looked. He looked like he hasnt slept through the entire day. She ignored the thought, and looked up at the ceiling. "Alright, Game Master. We're ready. Show us what you want us to do next.." She growled. Asonja then gripped his gloves tightly like he was actually prepared for whatever was coming. An open arena can be seen when the lights turned on. "This is really simple all you have to do if get that flag up there within 7 minutes!!" The flag appeared on top of an extremely high platform. "And you might wanna know this... I dabble in the arts of black magic so to sure that this wasn't too easy I resurrected Zombies to try and fight you." ( I gave up talking in rhymes) "God...damnit..." Asonja growled. If only Zikuto was here...I cant fight." He said. Asonja WAS more of a Pacifist anyway. "Heh. You do realize he said 'try' to fight us, right?" Raven said, somehow grinning for once. "Now, let's go!" She said and sprinted forward. "Well yeah but...I dont have any weapons in case they get too fast!" He says, and runs to her. He didnt catch up to her at all because he was so tired. She stopped, and looked back at him, and then at the clock. After a moment, she slowed down and went at his pace. "We have time to go slow.." She muttered. "Good...I could use a nap later..." He said and almost tripped forwards. Raven glanced behind them and sped up. "Zombies at 6 o'clock!" She yelled. "Oh crap..." He says and tried running up to Raven's speed a bit but he was too tired to catch up as quickly. Raven skidded to a halt, and let Asonja pass her. She ran at the zombies, and yelled back at Asonja, "Keep going! Don't you dare come help me!" He stopped, wanting to but he grunted and kept going. He didnt look back either as he started gaining onto the platform. She was doing well fighting off the zombies, sweep kicking them, and slicing their heads off with her claws which were starting to grow back. But she noticed another hoard coming from behind Asonja. "Asonja! Run!" She yelled and immediately started sprinting towards the hoard. She leapt onto the one closest to him, and barreled it away. Asonja did so, but didnt speed up that much. He was already loosing his breath. "Okay Okay Im going!" Raven started slicing off the zombie's heads with her claws once again. She glanced at the clock. "Four minutes.." She muttered. Asonja grabbed the flag and started climbing the platform. He was still tired so he was a bit slow. She sweep kicked one, although another zombie grabbed her as she got up. She shook it off, slicing it's hand off as she did. Although she was getting slower, she didn't give up and kept attacking. When she glanced at the clock, it read two Minutes. So she grit her teeth and kept attacking faster. Asonja kept climbing, getting closer to the top. He kept the flag in hand and he almost slipped off. He kept going, looking down at Raven for a moment. "Please dont die..." He muttered as he kept going. "One minute.." She murmured. Quickly, she barreled into two other zombies, away from one that was trying to grab her head. Asonja finally got to the top but was struggling to hang it. "Cmon...Tie!" He growled. Raven shouldered a zombie in the gut, but it was no use. There were more, and they were already crowding her. "Tie the damn thing, Asonja! C'mon, you've got it!" She shouted upwards as the clock went to 20 seconds. Asonja kept going, trying to tie it. "ALMOST THERE!" He shouted. As the clock hit 1 second, he finally tied it. "I GOT IT!" Raven grinned as the zombies surrounded her. "Hey, don't go grieving alright..? Heh. I'll.. I'll see you soon, Asonja." She said, and the ground dissolved beneath her as she and the zombies disappeared into an abyss, just as Zikuto did. His eyes widened as Raven and Zhao feel into the Abyss. "NO!" He shouted, gripping his head for a second. "I'm...the last one..." He muttered, shaking a bit. "Your a fucking idiot." Zhao hauled himself onto the ground hanging onto raven. " I told you we arnt dieing until we...... avenged... oh no! "Corpses of Axel and Zikuto stumbled onto the arena blue chains swinging as the walked. "THEIR SOULS BELONG TO ME NOW AXEL, ZIKUTO DESTROY YOUR FIRENDS!!" "W-what?!" Asonja says. "T-this isnt supposed to happen!" Raven panted, not realizing what was going on for a moment. Then she looked around, and saw the corpses. Wearily, she stood up, and clenched her fists. Asonja went back down and joined in. Zikuto was the first to look up and notice him. She nodded to him. "So, what's our plan, General?" She asked, still grinning a bit Asonja shrugged. "I dunno...but I guess our only option is to fight...something I DONT want to do..." He said. He didnt get into position at all. He just...stood there. Zikuto smirked, waiting for the Game Master's command. "I wouldn't smirk Zikuto, because your ass is about to be kicked." Raven said, glaring at his smirk. He said nothing, but getting into his own fighting stance. His claws were out and his teeth were fanged. He was practically grinning as a challenge. She grinned. "Oh your are so on.." She muttered, and got into a similar stance, with her claws unsheathed. Asonja looked at Axel. "Great...now I have to go against him...Zhao, Temporary Truce?" "truce I've been wanting to do this when we'd finally left this place." Zhao said cracking his knuckles. Axel's body just stood their moaning. He nodded and while Raven was fighting Zikuto like a cat fight, Asonja got in his again. "Alright, you go ahead first." "Take note if you destroy them their souls will never find their bodies... so will you fight them or wont you?" the Game Master chuckled. Asonja grunted. "We dont really have a choice...if they attack then we attack. But dont kill." Raven nodded as she leapt at Zikuto, claws outstretched as she raked them across his chest, hissing. Axel fired plasma at them both. you could his mumbling. "Im sorry I cant control my body he has my soul it.... it hurts so much.." Asonja moved out of the way, but got his left arm injured. "Keep fighting it Axel! I dont want to fight you!" Asonja called Mercy to him. Zikuto growled and bit Raven's arm, drawing a bit of blood. Raven flinched, but afterwards clawed at Zikuto's face. "You think a stupid bite is going to stop me..? Think again!" She growled as she quickly sweep kicked him. Axel crushed the mercy button as Bergentruckung plays. (sorry just had to do it) And ran at Asonja like a demon. he wasnt in control anymore. (Welp, Ima have a bad time x3) "SHIT!" Asonja yelled as he moved out of the way as Axel started attacking. "Stop it! I dont want to fight you!" Zikuto stumbled but caught himself. He then double-kicked Raven back as he got back onto his feet. "Sorry Raven...I-I cant control myself..." Raven stumbled, and landed on her back. "It's not your fault.." She muttered as she got up. "And Axel, stop acting like Asgore over there!" She shouted at him. Asonja yelled, waving his arms about. "WHAT'S AN ASGORE?!" He got hit in the chest and stumbled onto his back. "Oh crap. Sorry!" She shouted back. She looked back at Zikuto, many advanced, slashing her claws at him. Zikuto was pretty equal with Raven. He pushed her back and sliced her stomach, drawing a bit more blood. Asonja got back up and kept moving back. "Keep fighting the urge Axel! I dont want to fight!" Raven gasped as she looked at her stomach. Growling, she lashed out at Zikuto's eyes. She got a slash on his left eye and he growled. He stumbled back and covered his eye. As he stumbled, Raven raised her right leg and kicked Zikuto in the gut with it, sending him backwards. He collapsed onto the ground, his left eyes covered. He growled at her, still showing no signs of control. "How...dare you..." He snarled out. Raven planted a foot on his chest, and looked down at him blankly. "Control yourself, Zikuto. You must get control." She growled down at him. "Tch..." He twitched...and attempted to claw her leg away but he stopped, and pulled away. "I...I was ordered to...defeat you..." He grumbled out. "Denken Sie daran, warum Sie hier sind." She murmured quietly in German. His widened a bit and his arms fell limp. His claws sheathed back into his hands. "Ich...war zu schwach, Raven..." He muttered, growling a bit. "Sie waren nie schwach, Zikuto.." She murmured as she sheathed her claws, too. "D...Du meinst es wirklich?" He asks back. A tear was going down his right eye while a blood steam was going down his left. She swayed her tail, still looking blank until she finally smiled. "Ja." She replied simply. He smiled back and put her hand to her. "Danke..." He mumbled back. "Immer, Zikuto..." Raven murmured as she grabbed his hand and helped him back up. He then hugged her, his tail wagging. At that moment, she felt like she had no wounds or any blood on her. When she looked at herself, the wounds were actually gone. She looked at herself. "But... How? How did you do that..?" She said as she looked up at him. Zikuto looked at her and then back up. "Oh...uhh...remember the Legend of the Holy Grail during the Medieval times? Well, the reason why no one can find it is because I drank it. Im practically immortal, like the legend stated. So...yeah..." His left eye was still bleeding, but he wasnt affected that much by it. Raven was silent for a moment. "That. Is. Amazing.." She finally muttered, grinning from ear to ear. Quickly, she glanced over at the other two attacking Axel. "Er, do you think we should go help them?" "Give Asonja some time. There is no need to worry about him." He says and pats her head. "Just relax. He can take care of these things on his own." ASonja was still dodging his attacks, actually getting tired now. Zikuto's ears flopped. "On second thought, let's go ahead and help out." He unsheathed his claws and tackled Axel to the ground. Axel twisted kicking Zikuto off of him. "W...... Wait" Zikuto landed onto his feet. "What is it Axel?" Game master huffed. "He shouldn't be out of my control here this will help." "The.......... game master has my soul forcing me to fight... get my soul from him ..............." He went silent and punched Zikuto in the face enhanced with vector control. Zikuto slid back, and covered his injured left eye still. He nodded and went to the flag platform, and went to the very top. He then jumped again, getting to the game master's platform. "Hi. You have something from me..." Raven, meanwhile, sprinted towards Axel and Asonja. She didn't know whether to fight or to wait at this point, though. Asonja was just watching the both of them. Mainly Zikuto so in case he falls, Asonja will take over. Zikuto then took Axel's soul from the Game Master and brought it back to Axel. "Huh...why does your soul look like a red heart...?" Zikuto asked Axel. "Don't even start, Zikuto." Raven growled. "Okay okay! I was just weirded out..." He said before giving Axel his soul. He turned back to the Game Master and shouts. "You lose, Game Master! Now get us out of here!" Raven let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God we're finally getting out of here.." She murmured. "Can't wait to reunite with my katanna and my vest.." She added. "Same..." Zikuto says and looked at Asonja. "Hey...should Raven see something that she normally wouldnt?" Asonja smirked at looked at Raven. "Sure..." He says. Raven blinked in confusion. "Uh.. What exactly are you guys talking about..?" Zikuto and Asonja stood next to each other and they merged together. They appeared as a hedgehog with wolf ears and a wolf tail. "There we go! Back to normal!" Zikuto's voice says. "Okay, that's either creepy, or cool." She muttered, staring at.. Whoever it was at the moment. "How did you guys learn how to do that?" "I'm actually not really a physical body, yet I can still interact physically." Zikuto said. "Im basically like a living Ghost." He says after he separates from Asonja and then goes into her. She felt Wolf ears and a Wolf tail puff out, replacing her Panther ears and tails. "Basically, I can go into anyone at any time!" He said, speaking directly from her mouth but in her voice. "Ack!" Raven exclaimed as she put her hands over her mouth. "Fine, but if your prank me with... Whatever your using., I'm SO going to kill you!" "You cant kill something that's already dead, silly!" He says and separates from her. Her regular ears and tail pop back out safe and sound. "And plus, I wouldnt go into your body when you need the extra help. And another thing...I think you're a cyborg." "I.. I'm not a.." She looked down. "Yeah. I'm a cyborg.." Raven said quietly. She looked up. "I just don't really like saying it, I guess." "I understand how that is. Dont worry about it. Im a Living Ghost and I dont have a problem with saying it. It's who I am, and you should feel proud that you are actually still alive and kicking ass." He states, before going back into Asonja. She nodded, laughing nervously. She looked around. "So, what now..?" She asked, fists clenched. "I'm just about as ready to get out of this outfit as to going on the next adventure." Raven said, grinning a bit. The wolf ear and Tail vanished when Asonja took control. He nodded and smirked. "Me too. Although, I kinda like that outfit though. It just makes you look adorable." He laughed. Raven turned a bit red for a moment, but it quickly disappeared. "Uh, thanks.." She muttered, and looked away. "FOOLS U CANT SIMPLY LEAVE I CONTROL ALL OF THIS YOUR LIVES ARE MENINGLESS TO ME I'LL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER LEAVE!!!" He pressed a button spears came from the walls. She looked around, fur spiked up. "What the heck?! Crap! Not how I wanted this to happen.." "Neither did I. This is going to end badly for all of us!" Asonja says and starts shaking. "I DONT WANNA DIE AGAIN!" He shouts, panicing a bit. "At least we'll all die together.. R-Right?" Raven said as she started backing up. "Y-yup...! I wish I got to know you a bit better, Raven!" He says and holds onto her, still shaking. She noticed a single scar mark on his left eye, though it was fine. YOU DIDNT DIE I DID *He gets stabbed again but this time non lethal* OH SON OF A... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA "Heh, you too, Asonja!" Raven replied. "If we somehow live through this, I promise I wont do any bad things for as long as I live! I wont cut myself, I wont be emo, I promise!" He says, going a bit too descriptive with his "last words" "Hey, calm down, Asonja! I don't care about you not being bad or what not! Just be as imperfect as you want to be!" She said. "B-but...!" He stuttered, but stopped. He looked away for a moment and looked back at her. "But...But I thought you would never get along with imperfect people like me..." He says. She grinned, her eyes closed. "Hey, was Bone imperfect? Yes. Are Jinx and Axel imperfect? Of course. Look, everyone's imperfect, so if I was to only get only with people PERFECT.. Well, I'd have no friends." "I HAVE A F*CKING HOLE IN MY ARM" Axel screamed in the background. Asonja rolled his eyes at Axel's comment and shouted, "YOU'LL LIVE AXEL!". He then turned smiling at Raven. "Then I'd be your best friend if I was that imperfect." He stated. "Dummkopf, you already are my best friend." Raven replied, and opened her eyes. He laughed and hugged her. "Then I'll be the most imperfect being to be your best friend forever." Raven's face started turning as red as a cherry. "Y-Yeah. Me too, Asonja." She stated as she slapped herself, and the red in her face disappeared. Luckily he didnt notice and he pulled away. "Perhaps if we live, we can go someplace. My treat. Because you know, I have my ways of paying for foods" He stuck his tongue out at her teasingly. "UM WE ARE STILL UNDER ATTACK SO CAN YOU DO THAT AT A DIFFERENT TIME!!!!" Zhao dodged spears. Raven started laughing a bit, somehow ignoring the fact that she could be impaled at any moment. She leapt to the side when a spear zoomed towards her. "Well, this Game Master has bad aim.." She muttered, chuckling. "Yeah...It would suck if-" Asonja stumbled a bit, getting a spear through his leg. "ARGH! JESUS CHRIST...THIS IS THE WORST PAIN...!" He yanks it out from the opposite direction and spins it around. With this new weapon, he blocked the spears that were coming at him, and at Raven. "GUYS, USE THE SPEARS AS SHIELDS! EVEN IF THEY DO HURT." "THIS IS THE WORST PAIN IS MY LINE!!!" Axel said running up the wall punching the glass the Gamer master was in but was only bounced back from an electric field. "Axel!" Asonja shouted. "You're gonna kill yourself if you keep doing that! Remain calm and we'll find a way out of this eventually!" Axel landed on his back then got up. "If only I could use my vector control that glass would have been shattered by now..." "Wait...maybe you can! Remember the fight that you had with Zhao and I? You had vector control then! Maybe you could try releasing it again after you were being controlled." Asonja reminded him. Raven rolled out of the aim of another spear, but caught another one when it came at her. "Great idea, Asonja." She said, grinning. "Thanks! I totally forgot about that until now.." He blinked a few times before blocking another spear. "Aye.." Raven replied, and blocked a spear coming from her right. "The Game Master's going to need to try harder then this, that's for sure.." "That was when my soul wasnt mine anymore!!! I still have this ankle thing preventing me from using it!!" "Well, Im out of ideas then..." Asonja muttered, getting a bit of his shirt ripped from a passing spear. "Why cant we just break it open at this point?" "Break what..? The Game Master's glass?" Raven asked as she slid to the side, dodging a spear. "No, the restraint around his ankle." Asonja said, pointing to it with his spear. "WHEN IN DOUBT PUNCH IT OUT!! "Axel tried punching the glass only to get blown back landing on Zhao. " OW DAMN IT AXEL!!!" Zhao hissed pushing him off. "Well, aren't they just little Rays of Sunshine.." She muttered as she deflected another spear. Asonja rolled his eyes and continued blocking the spears. He was getting more and more injured, slowing him down. Axel rolled on the ground and got up. "Tch stronger glass than I thought..." Asonja decides to use the spear he has and jams it into the glass. He cracked it just a bit, but got shocked. He growled and continued putting pressure onto the glass, getting electrocuted the further he went into the glass. The glass cracked and cracked even more, Asonja still pushing. "PRESS X TO JUMP!!" Axel quoted an anoyying line from omochao.( Or something he would have said) Helping Asonja break the glass by shoulder tackling the glass. Raven threw her spear like a javelin at the glass, breaking it a bit more.